A Realization
by Kendal Margaret
Summary: JJ/Emily fanfic. What happens when Emily starts working at the BAU and JJ starts falling for her? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**JJ/Emily CM Fanfic**

**About both of them and how they became a couple. I don't usually like fanfiction but I really liked this pairing. They have such chemistry on screen, and I love reading them so I thought I would write one. R&R! Flashbacks will be in bold; I just think bold is better than italics.**

****JJ's POV****

_A Realization _

It had been a long, long morning getting to work extra early to brief the team on a new case. Being in the office at 5 am on a Saturday is not how I wanted to spend my weekend. I just felt like I needed a break for the BAU so many cases pouring in. And I am the one who has to be sure to pick the right case; if I pick the wrong one that bitch Strauss will be on my ass until next year.

Now 6 am and the rest of the team was here. Everyone looked like they were about to fall back asleep in their chairs, except for Garcia, god bless her. There was in fact one member of the team absent, the new girl who had replaced Elle.

Agent Prentiss, Emily, I had just met her in Hotch's office the other day and she seemed a little nervous, but I could see it in her eyes she wanted this job. And in a way I'm glad she got it. It's always nice to get new people into the field. And with what happened to Elle, I think it's a good thing she took off. She shot a guy in cold blood for heaven sakes. I think it was best for everyone if she left. Even I had enjoyed her company; she just wasn't that open of a person as everyone else on the team was. After she had got shot she kind of…disconnected herself from the team. But at least she's happy now.

"Morning, JJ!" Garcia said in a very chipper tone.

"Hey, Pen. I'd say good morning but it's still dark out." I replied rather sarcastically. Garcia just smiled back.

Turning towards Hotch I asked "Should we wait for Prentiss?"

"No, we can brief her on the plane. She is just meeting with Strauss now signing some paperwork, getting her gun and badge. The usual routine for joining the FBI."

"Yes, sir."

_On The Plane_

I saw Emily step onto the plane as I was just finished having a conversation with Reid about Soccer, we had been talking about high school and he wanted to know if I was a jock, nerd, theater geek, etc. I told him I was mainly a jock, but I had my geeky moments.

"Hey, nice to see you again Agent Prentiss," I said as I approached the table with the plush white airplane chairs around it.

"Nice to see you again too, JJ right?" Emily asked smiling

"Yeah, all my friends call me JJ." I said returning a smirk.

"Well all my friends call me Emily, so there's no need for Agent this or Agent that."

"Okay. That's nice to know..Emily"

I had never experienced a girl being so flirtatious with me, and I had never acted that way back. Emily was different though. I could tell from the first day I met her.

**I had been hearing the team talking about this from the comfort of my office all day while I was doing paperwork.**

"**So, Hotch had someone is his office that was asking for an interview for Elle's position." Morgan said, still upset that Elle had left.**

"**Yeah, she's been sitting in there since he got here this morning; I heard she is the Ambassador's daughter." Garcia said a top of Morgan's desk.**

"**Well if she is an Ambassador's daughter then what are the odds Hotch won't give her the job. He likes people to work their way to the top. I'd say there is a slim chance of him letting her into the BAU." Reid said not looking up from his a zillion page novel. **

**I was walking down the stairs to the bullpen having to interject in their little conversation. I knew I needed to defend this girl, they barely even knew her, or knew what she was capable of doing.**

"**Guy's my office is right next to Hotch's. That girl is fighting with everything she's got to get this job." I said while taking Reid's book away so he could join the world again.**

"**JJ, does she even have experience?" Morgan asked questioning my statement.**

"**I don't know, but she also hasn't even mentioned being the Ambassador's daughter, not once since she got here. She wants it. You're all just hung up of Greenaway leaving." I said talking a sip of my coffee. I could see everyone's eyes turn to me realizing I was defending this girl; this girl that I had only heard behind a wall.**

"**You don't like it that she left either," Reid said, looking up at me with that I know everything look that I had grown to love.**

"**Yeah, I know. But we can't work on cases with one less member. We don't even know how to operate with one less person."**

"**She's got a point." Gideon said knowingly, looking up from his computer screen. I hadn't thought he was listening.**

"**Right, and with that I must go." I said heading back up the stairs to a mountain of paper work. Just as I was about to reach my office, Hotch called me into his.**

"**Yes, sir?" I asked. My eyes instantly landing on a gorgeous brunette had just stood up from the opposite side of his desk.**

"**Agent Jareau, Emily Prentiss, Prentiss this is Agent Jennifer Jareau the team's liaison."**

"**Nice to meet you, Emily, and please call me JJ." I said giving her my classic winning smile and flicking my hair over my shoulder.**

**Shaking my hand she replied "Nice to meet you too, JJ."**

"**She will be filling the position of Agent Greenaway;" Hotch stated interrupting our conversation. "And I expect that briefing to be ready in an hour." He said returning to his seat **

"**Of course, look forward to working with you **_**Agent**_** Prentiss." I said with a smile adding a little twinkle to my eye. Emily just smiled back blushing.**

"Hello, earth to JJ!" Emily said as I realized I hadn't been paying attention.

"Oh! Right, sorry, I just got a little distracted." I said trying to get back to the case.

"You were literally just in another world, ha." Emily said with a giggle.

"Yeah, happens once in a while." I said looking through my paperwork trying to find the right case.

"So what were you thinking about? Special guy?" Emily asked.

"Guy!? Like I have time, you just wait Prentiss. If you have 'em I hope you have told them the field you are entering. It makes you unable to have a personal life at times" I said looking up and smiling.

"Oh, nope. No guy.." Emily said looking away quickly.

"Oh come on, pretty girl like you must have a date every night." I said looking at her deeply.

"Dates? Yeah sometimes, just not with- with guys..." Emily said looking at her finger nails.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry I brought it up. If you want to keep it personal, I um, I completely understand!" I said frantitcally.

"No, JJ it's fine. We're friends right? I tell my friends these things." She said, surprisingly calm.

"Good! And if you ever need anything, I'm here." I said reaching over and touching her hand.

"Thanks," Emily replied, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Okay, all that aside let's get back to work." I said in a very professional tone.

After I had finished briefing Emily she was introduced to the rest of the team, minus Garcia because she stayed at headquarters when we travelled.

Morgan instantly took a liking to her; they both realized that they like some author named Kurt..something or other.

Reid and her shared an interest in literature.

Gideon had just been making her feel like she was welcome, honestly she really was welcome. She was now a part of our family.

And Hotch, well no one really had asked Hotch about his likes or dislikes. Ever.

All I could think of throughout the introductions was how poised she was. And how quickly she was fitting in, I couldn't imagine entering this close knit group of people. But she handled it so well.

When we landed in Up-State New York we were forced with a serial killer who had been killing blonde women from ages 21-35. Why is it always the blondes? I thought to myself.

As we got to the hotel rooms were assigned.

"Alright, let's get rooms assigned." Hotch started. "Reid, Morgan you have room 4G. Here are your keys, and Morgan no trashing the room this time." Hotch said raising his eyebrows.

Morgan simply laughed, "Of course, Hotch. I'll keep it professional this time."

"JJ, you will be rooming with Prentiss," He said tossing me the keys "And Gideon and I will be rooming together. Now everyone get a good night's rest, turn early and be ready for work by 7 tomorrow morning."

When we walked into the room I don't think Emily knew that to save budget money only Hotch and Gideon got the double bedrooms. The rest of us got singles.

"I can sleep on the couch if you want me to," she said to me as we were unpacking our stuff.

"Non-sense, it'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"What? Haven't you ever shared a bed with a woman before?" I said jokingly.

"I was just making sure you were okay with it."

"Totally, let's just get to sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2!**

_****Still JJ's POV****_

**Authors Note: ****Sorry it took so long for me to update. I just moved into a new apartment and I didn't have Wi-Fi, but I have it now so it's all good! **

**Disclaimer****: I DON'T own Criminal Minds or its characters, but sometimes I wish I did. (:**

I woke up and looked at the clock next to me, 2:31 am, great. I quickly realized what had happened before I turned in. Emily found the bottle of wine I had bought on our way to the hotel and insisted we drink the whole thing. So I didn't hesitate to say yes, it was gone in about a half an hour and then we both just passed out.

Somehow after we fell asleep I ended up in Emily's arms, my head resting just below her chin and my arms wrapped around her waist. It was sort of peaceful, and calm. Feeling safe I drifted back to sleep.

I was shook awake by a frantic co-worker, "JJ! Wake up, we over slept. We have to be in the lobby in 10, get up!" She said throwing a pillow at me.

"Okay, it's fine. Just get dressed and get your gun. Don't worry about hair or make up… we are going to a few crime scenes today, we're going to get dirty anyways."

"Alright, guess I better start getting used to that now." She said relaxing a little bit, letting out a breath.

As I got dressed I remembered when I woke up in the middle of the night, intertwined with Emily. And suddenly it hit me. I had always been a little… crazy in my drunken state. And maybe that fact that Emily had told me she was gay had egged me on, but last night I had actually_ kissed_ Emily.

"Oh, shit," I had said aloud, unaware.

"What?" Emily asked putting her gun belt on.

"Oh, um, uh, nothing thought I lost my badge, but it's right here." I said saving myself.

"Oh, and her I was thinking you were all put together Agent Jareau."

"Far from it actually!"

"You ready?"

"Wait, okay gun, badge, pants, good!"

"Pants?"

"Do you want to go to a crime scene in your panties?" Emily just shook her head.

"That's what I thought." I said looking at her.

**xxxxXXXXXXxxxx**

When we got back from a long day's work, I crashed on the bed taking my shoes off. 3 years working here and I still don't get how a person could do things like that to another human being.

I was also thinking that I should confront Emily about last night. See if she remembered anything. If not then maybe I'll somehow convince her it was a dream. That might make it a little bit less awkward.

"Oh my god, I do not understand how people can do that." Emily said just as I was about to speak.

"Yeah, you won't get used to it. I still don't understand either." I replied.

"Well, that's good to know." Emily said sinking into the couch.

I was very hesitant about asking Emily about last night. If I didn't then I would be holding this inside forever and feel like I was keeping a giant secret, which I was. But if I did tell her it might make everything awkward for both of us. Here goes nothing.

"Hey, Emily can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, but first I have to ask you something."

"Um okay what is it?"

I was a little worried about what she was going to say. Was she going to talk about the case, or about something else? Hopefully it wasn't about the case and Emily would bring up last night.

"What's with Reid?" she said laughing. "Does he just know everything by nature?"

"Ah, yeah I wondered the same thing when I first met him. You get used to it I promise."

I was a little upset she hadn't brought up the-the kiss. That meant now I have to. And I was oblivious on how I should do that.

"So, you had to ask me something?"

"Actually yeah, so I know you didn't get as drunk as me last night, and I honestly can't remember a thing. Did I get to crazy? Because I tend to go overboard when I drink and…" My rambling was cut off by the brunette grabbing my arms which were flailing around.

"Whoa, whoa calm down." She said trying to get me to look at her.

"What happened, Em?" I asked my blue eyes narrowing in on her gorgeous dark brown ones.

Suddenly Emily grabbed me and kissed me deeply, passionately, the most mind blowing kiss I had experienced in a _**long**_ time! I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her back hard.

Our second beautiful kiss what interrupted by a loud knock at the door we both pulled away. It sounded like a Hotch knock. Straightening out my clothes, I turned around to see Emily doing the same. After we both looked decent I opened the door.

AHA! I was right, it was Hotch. "Hey, JJ, Prentiss we have a big break in the case. We need to get down to the police station now."

"Okay, we will be down in 2." Emily said walking up behind me. She was new at this but already sounded like an old pro, which just made me smile.

_**One Week Later**_

The case was finally over and done with, that was a tough one. It took so much out of me emotionally. In most serial killer cases I always match the description of the person to unsub is killing.

It just so happened that when we cornered in on the unsub he attacked me. Little did he know I was a black belt. He probably thought since I was a young blonde I had no idea how to function in the world.

I fought back forcefully and walked away with a bloody nose, fat lip, and black eye. The other guy walked away with a split forehead, broken nose, and in handcuffs. I can safely say I won.

Emily and I hadn't really spoken about our little private moment. But we didn't have to, I know how she felt. There were nights at her place amazing nights they never led to sex though. Emily had said we should take it slow, and I was kind of okay with that since I had never been with another woman before. There were also shared glances in the office. I don't think anyone had noticed, hopefully. And she walked me to my car every night; sure hers was right next to mine but whatever.

Finishing up my paperwork for the day I was surprised to see Emily not at her desk. She always waited for me, even when I stayed a little late. Walking down the hall passed Hotch's office I saw Emily and him in there talking about something.

All I heard was "I kissed her; I kissed her good and hard. I liked it and it's freaking me out," from Emily.

And Hotch kept saying, "It's against the rules, Emily," and "keep it professional!"

Aaron found out. _Shit, No this can't be happening. _I thought to myself, why did this have to happen? My heart was pounding out of my chest. I had to get out of the office as quick as possible. I rushed down the stairs, passed the bullpen and Morgan who was wondering why I was leaving so fast.

"Hey, Jareau, why are you heading out so fast?" he yelled.

"Gotta get home, forgot I uh, have a date! See you tomorrow, Morgan," I lied.

Once I got to my car I drove so fast it could make your head spin.

**Ending Note:**** HAHA! Cliff hanger! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Took me a while to write; couldn't exactly how to make the **_**moment **_**between JJ and Emily to happen. Did I do a good job? Is there something I could have done better? I would love feedback. **

**XOXO,**

**Kendal**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3!**

****JJ's POV****

**Authors note: ****This chapter was super fun to write, but also kind of intimidating to write, you will soon see why. Oh yeah! Thanks for the great reviews! I have not read one negative one, you're all awesome! Anyway enjoy!**

Once I got to my house I was running through situations in my head. We had kissed that one time in my office. But no, no one could have seen that. The door was shut and I made damn sure the blinds to the window that looked out to the bullpen were closed.

Had someone on the team seen the kiss the first time? We weren't in the comfort of our hotel room that night. We actually had been in the hotel lounge. We did look around to make sure no one from the team had been there, but someone could have showed up.

Thought was broken by my cell phone ringing, it was Hotch.

"Jareau," I answered

"JJ, we need to talk about your relationship with Agent Prentiss."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. I saw you two in the hotel lounge. And I know that wasn't the only time you two were…romantically involved."

"You were there?"

"Yes, and you know there is a strict rule against agents acting on things like this. Strauss would have a fit if she found out."

"Yeah, yeah I know," I said rather disappointed.

"And that's why we will keep it a secret as long as possible. Are you planning on telling the rest of the team?"

"I never even thought I would have a girlfriend let alone a co-worker girlfriend. I wasn't going to tell the team just yet, I also didn't think you would be okay with this, Hotch thanks."

"Just be careful, I can't lose two agents."

"And I can't lose a family, you're a life saver Hotch!" I said hanging up the phone and smiling.

I really was falling for Emily, I had never felt like I was obligated to protect anyone like I feel I need to protect her at all times. I wasn't going to let anyone ruin what we have forming right before our eyes, especially not Strauss. I may have only known Emily for a month, but I think it's safe to say I was falling in love with her.

Later that night I had taken a shower, changed into comfy clothes and poured myself a glass of wine then I went into the living room and started scanning TV channels. Landing on Sex and the City, I was ready for a long night of Carrie Bradshaw. Fifteen minutes into the show my doorbell rang.

I opened the door and was shocked to see Emily. I instantly knew that it was raining outside because she was soaking wet. And it looked as if she had been crying.

"Hi," she greeted me somberly.

"Hey, Em what are you doing here?" I asked with concern in my voice reaching towards her.

But she pulled away and sniffled, "I just erm- Did Hotch call you?"

"Yeah why? Has he talked to you?" I knew the answer to the last question, she knew I knew. So I didn't expect her to answer.

There was a moment of silence, just us looking at each other, than Emily looked away,

"We can't work like this, and be us," she blurted out. "I think I have to go back to Boston. Yeah I have to-…"

"NO! Emily no, you aren't leaving me. You can't leave me!" I said with tears forming in my eyes. "I know it's only been about a month, but I can't be without you."

"Jen, if Strauss finds out we are both royally fucked! I mean both of us will get fired. I don't want to be the reason that you lose your job. I can't be a burden like that." She said starting to cry again.

This whole situation was hurting her just as much it was hurting me. I didn't even think that was possible. Emily, the girl who said she would never fall in love with someone else ever again was falling in love with me. I could see it in her eyes.

She had told me she had been heartbroken before, bad too. I just wanted to make her forget about it, I wanted to take all the pain away. I had from the beginning, but now we were under even more pressure to keep us a secret. It was killing me…it was killing both of us.

"Emily Prentiss, you are anything but a burden." I said shaking my head in disbelief at what she had just said. "Just, just come inside um… yeah you're spending the night with me." I stated wiping my eyes.

"I can't, Jen. I came to say goodbye, I'm leaving tomorrow." She said turning away.

"No you didn't. And no you are **not** leaving; you came to spend the night with_ me_." I said as I grabbed her hand and lead her into my townhouse. I could see that she was trying to resist, but I could also see she had been waiting since our first kiss to jump on me.

We walked towards the stairs and I pulled he close and kissed her, a slow lingering kiss. When I started to pull away she pulled me back kissing me harder, letting her hands roam up my thigh passed my waist and up to my breasts. While her hands were occupied by my girls I started to slowly undress her as we walked up the stairs to my bedroom.

Mid kiss she stopped me and asked, "Are you sure?" I just smiled and said "Definitely"

Once we reached my bedroom we were both already completely naked. I could already see a trail of hickeys starting to form on Emily's neck. The sight of that made me smile. Studying each other's bodies for the first time we both looked up at each other with the same expression, _wow._ My back was facing the bed, she started to walk towards me taking my hips and slowly bringing me down to the bed kissing my neck in the process. She started to suck on my pulse point which earned her a moan from me. I felt a smile spread across her lips.

_I can't believe this is happening, _I kept thinking to myself. Her kisses had left my neck and started to drift down to my stomach, her tongue traced circles around my belly-button before she lowered her mouth to my clit.

I was in complete ecstasy, "EM! Oh, fuck." I said whilst moaning in sheer pleasure. Just when I thought it couldn't get better she slipped two fingers inside, and I let out a whimper. "Faster," I whispered. I tightened around her fingers as I reached my climax.

She snaked back up placing kisses all over before she came to my lips and kissed my mouth. I pulled away and seductively said, "your turn."

I flipped over so I was now on top and we started to make out intensely, more intensely then we ever had before. My hands moved from her hair, down to her breasts which I was massaging ever so lightly hearing her say my name. I smiled bringing them further down her body I heard my name once again but louder "JENNIFER! Oh my God!" I heard again, I must have been doing good for my first time with a girl. I kept thrusting my fingers into her until she orgasmed. I had done my job.

"That was…" I said still catching my breath

"Wow." Emily said finishing my sentence.

"You're staying here right?" I said looking at her with puppy dog eyes "I mean you aren't going to leave me in the middle of the night."

"Why would I do that?" she asked.

"Well, you said you came over to say goodbye."

After I said that she didn't answer she just kissed me. I didn't know what kind of answer that was, but I was happy and tired so I accepted it.

We both fell asleep around 2 that night, wrapped in each other's arms yet again. _Wow, I just fucked Emily Prentiss_.

Little did I know in the morning she _would _have left me in the middle of the night, with no explanation at all.

**Ending Note: **** How was it, did you like it? Anyways, next chapter is being written as we speak. And there will also be appearances by the wonderful Penelope Garcia, Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, and Jason Gideon. Basically the whole team is going to find out about Jemily! It's going to be exciting! **

**XOXO,**

**Kendal**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4!**

**Author's Note: **I know no one wanted Emily to leave. But I have had this story in my head for so long! Let it play out and you might be surprised at what you read! And I know I PM'd someone something about the story line. But I changed my mind. Thanks for the R&R!

**Author's Note 2: **By the way, writing this while watching Criminal Minds, foreshadowing!

****JJ's POV****

The whole morning was brutal, with Emily leaving and a new case popping up I was living in hell. This guy had been reliving childhood memories through interaction with other men. He would get aggravated then he would slit their throats and leave them in a dumpster.

I don't even want to talk about Emily leaving; I had the worst aching pain all over my body. How could she spend this beautiful, intimate night with me then just got up and leave when I fell asleep. I was so fucking mad at her but I still cared about her so much! Human emotions are weird.

And yet again my office was a complete mess! This is just not my week. I was trying to find the case file for our current case when Jason knocked lightly on my door.

"Hey, JJ you okay? You seemed kind of out of it in the briefing."

"I'm fine, just having an off day. Nothing to worry about." I said forcing a smile.

"Okay, okay. I'm rooting for you two though." Gideon said winking at me. Wow, did the whole fucking planet know?

"Wait, Gideon what are you talking about?"

He just smiled at me and walked out talking to Hotch.

_Oh my God._

As the day went on we had gotten on the plane and were headed to Northern Texas. It was going to be a long flight!

I went and sat next to Morgan who had been listening to his music. When he saw me sit next to him he pulled off his headphones and just looked at me for a second and let out a chuckle.

"What?" I asked

"You," he shook his head "and Princess. Good one, JJ"

"Wha- How does everyone know?!" I said almost shouting.

"Blondie, it was pretty obvious. And you are working with profilers here."

"Yeah, understandable."

"So how's it going with you and her? Do you know why she isn't here today?"

I shook my head no.

"Oh, well uh-…"

"I gotta go," I said.

"Where are you going to go? We're on a plane!"

"Going to lie down." I said flopping down on the couch next to Reid.

I knew Reid knew, hell if Morgan knew Reid knew. And I know Garcia probably did too. Just hadn't had the chance to talk to her about it yet. Spencer always acted to nonchalant about things. That's what I liked about him. Even if the situation was unbelievable he kept calm; kind of like he knew it was all going to work out in the end. I wish my mind worked like that.

And I know he would accept me no matter what. Over the years we had formed a very tight friendship. I loved him so much. Well like a brother! But it was still love.

"So I'm guessing you know too?" I said glancing over at him.

"JJ, I knew you were going to be with Emily before you knew it." He said looking up from his book.

"Right." I said smiling.

"And I'm guessing it hasn't worked out?"

"Why would you-."

Cutting me off he said, "she isn't here today, you are. And you're clearly under some stress and the case has barely started."

"I-."

He cut me off again, "it's okay, we're all here for you." He said patting me on the shoulder and going back to his book.

The rest of the plane ride was spent in silence. I tried to fall asleep but my thoughts were too loud. Had I done something last night that Em didn't like? It sounded like she liked it. And I couldn't have said anything, we barely talked the whole time she was there. Maybe we didn't talk enough? Ugh, I hate this!

I just want everything to go back to the way it was before. Why did Hotch have to say something to Emily that would make her want to leave?

XXxxxxXX

It was the end of the case; it had only taken two days. It may have seemed like a tough one but the unsub was sloppy with his cover up. Thank god I just wanted to go home and sleep for a week, block out the world.

Still at the arrest scene and the last murder place I was thinking it over. This guy had been through so much in his life he felt like he needed to kill anyone who had a better life than him. Complete asshole. My childhood wasn't all that good. I lost my older sister when I was 11 but you don't see me going around killing the depressed youth. Everyone's life is fucked up, but it takes an even more fucked up person to make a serial killer. I wish there were less of them; that would sure make my job easier.

I had been standing by myself obviously starring off into space because the rest of the team had been staring at me. I looked at them all and quickly looked away wiping my thoughts out of my head as Hotch walked over to me. I really didn't want to talk to anyone, but he _is _my boss it's not like I could do much about it.

"Hotch?" I said

"Crazy things people do to each other, eh?"

"Tell me about it. So what's up?"

"What makes you think something's up?"

"You wouldn't just come over here to talk to me about a case we have talked about for 3 days Hotch, just tell me what you have to tell me."

"JJ, I don't know if here is the right place…"

"Just say it, I can take it."

"Prentiss is gone. No one can reach her cell or home phone. I'm sorry, JJ" he said as he walked back to the rest of the team.

I had tears in my eyes as I looked at all of them again. Reid tried to come up to me but I walked away. Got in the car and went back to the hotel. I refused to speak to anyone about Emily the whole ride home. I didn't even want to think about it. I wanted to forget everything we shared together.

Getting home I had to talk to my best friend. So I called Garcia and asked her if she wanted to get a drink, I didn't know who else I could talk to about this.

We found a nice pub so it would be quiet enough to talk but loud enough so no one could listen in to our conversation. Penelope was always my go to advice lady. She talked about things like she had been through it. Though honestly I don't think she had ever been through this.

"So what's on your mind, cupcake?" she asked right after we ordered our drinks.

"Emily Prentiss," I said fidgeting with the salt shaker.

"Ah, young JJ is in love?"

"I-I don't know, all I know is I have never felt this way about anyone." I said looking up at Garcia.

"And all I know is, I had never seen you happier then when you and Em had that "secret" relationship"

"Why did you put quotes around secret?" I said giggling.

"Well _you _thought it was a secret, but we all knew what was going on."

"We should have just told you guys from the start. It might have made things _a lot_ easier than they are now."

"I don't know, Strauss might have found out if you just came out and told the team. Then you both would have been in deep shit. Maybe it's a good thing that Emily left."

I started to cry.

"Or maybe it's not, because I have never seen you this upset. Not even with the Hankel case."

"I just want her back, Pen."

"I know honey, I know."

**Ending Note:**** Sorry no Jemily in this chapter. Leading up to it, don't freak out! Love the readers; love the nice reviewers even more!**

**XOXO,**

**Kendal**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5!**

**Author's Note:** Flashback/dream sequence will be in **bold! **JEMILY FLUFF AHEAD!

Two chapter's in one day?! YEYUS!

****JJ's POV****

**I had opened my door in my ripped blue jeans, old oversized Pitt t-shirt and a big smile on my face. I was so happy Emily was coming over for a movie; we had only been for drinks and had a kiss at the front door. I was so looking forward to cuddling up on the couch with her. Just me Emily and a movie that we weren't going to watch much of anyways, the perfect night.**

"**Hey," I said studying her. Jeans and a sweatshirt, I loved seeing her out of her work clothes, so sexy. **

"**Hey, baby." She said walking towards me and giving me a kiss.**

"**Mmm, so you brought the movie?"**

"**Of course, and no I didn't pick a foreign film."**

"**Good, because you know I don't like those."**

"**Yeah I know." She said kissing me again.**

**Both of us were walking over to the couch hand and hand, Emily said she would put the movie in and I went to the kitchen to get us something to drink. I was turned around opening the wine when I felt two strong feminine arms reach around my waist. Then I felt soft lips starting to kiss and suck on my neck. She took the wine bottle out of my hand and turned me around. I stopped and looked at her face. Her eyes had gone dark with desire, I knew what she wanted; but I just wasn't ready yet. We started to kiss roughly, but passionately. I squeaked when Emily reached down and grabbed my ass, she just laughed and said, "I have wanted to do that all day."**

"**Oh really?" I said seductively.**

"**Mhm." She said biting her bottom lip then pulling me back into a kiss.**

**Reaching to unbutton my shirt I had to stop her, "Wait, Em."**

"**What is it?"**

"**I don't think I am ready, it's just I have never been with another girl. And you obviously have, I just don't want to disappoint you." I stated turning back around to pour the wine.**

"**Hey, JJ look at me," she looked into my eyes hers still dark with desire. "You could **_**never**_** disappoint me, ever." She pecked me on the lips.**

"**You're amazing, Emily Prentiss." I said wrapping my arms around her neck and kissing her again.**

"**You're pretty amazing yourself, Jennifer Jareau." She said when she pulled away.**

**I got the glasses and we walked into the living room, the DVD was still on the menu screen.**

"**You really rented Mean Girls?" I said with a raised eyebrow.**

"**Hey! You said you had never seen it and it is fucking hilarious!"**

"**Okay, let's give it a go."**

**I went to sit down but Emily grabbed my arm. She sat down first sideways on the couch and pulled me in between her legs my head resting on her shoulder. It was the perfect ending to a stressful day.**

"JJ?" Garcia said when our drinks had come. "Your beer is getting warm."

"Oh sorry was thinking about something." I said snapping out of it.

She laughed, "yeah and smiling like an idiot."

"I was not!" I said with a serious look on my face.

"Yeah, hun you were. It's okay, I know who you were thinking about. Good memory?"

"Really good memory." I said taking a sip of my drink.

On the ride home I kept reminiscing about that night we watched Mean Girls together.

**It had been like 30 minutes into the movie and Em and I were already making out on the couch. I loved every minute of this, the last thing I wanted to do was go back to watching the movie. **

**It was pretty funny, but I liked kissing Emily better. She kissed way better than any boyfriend I had ever had. So soft and careful; just amazing. And I had never had someone bite my lip ever so gently when they kissed me, such a turn on. **

**After the movie and make out time were over Emily decided it would be fun to show her around my place.**

**I started with the living room showing her childhood pictures. Like me with my brother and sister, or playing soccer.**

"**Hey, JJ?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Who's this other blonde girl in these pictures?" she said holding up a family photo, "she doesn't show up in them anymore after a while."**

"**Oh, um that's Amy, my older sister. She uh, passed away when I was 11."**

**She looked at me and I knew she was about to say she was sorry but I stopped her.**

"**No uh, it's…fine. Miss her every day."**

"**Did she have cancer or something, if you don't mind me asking?"**

"**No I don't, and no she killed herself."**

"**Oh, wow I wasn't expecting that answer. I'm so sorry." Emily said hugging me.**

"**No don't be, it happened a long time ago. I keep her with me though." I held up the necklace Amy had given me before she took her own life.**

"**It's beautiful," she said stepping closer to get a better look.**

"**Thanks, on a lighter note want to see the rest of the place?"**

"**Absolutely!"**

**I showed her the master bath, the guest room, than my room. She walked over to my bed and laid down on it then patted a spot for me to go lay with her. When I started to relax she pulled me close and I just rested my head on her shoulder again. Her body was just so welcoming, how could I not snuggle up to her?**

"**This is nice," I said lifting my head up and smiling at her.**

"**Yeah, it is."**

**And with that statement Emily's phone rang. She gave me a sympathetic look then answered it, "Emily Prentiss."**

"**Oh, hey Brooke….no I uh can't talk right now. No I'm not at work. I'm on date so I can't stop by. I gotta go, bye." She hung up.**

"**Sorry about that," Emily said.**

"**Hey, it's fine. If you want to go off and have sex be my guest. We aren't exclusive, Emily."**

"**What if I want us to be?"**

"**But we can't, it's against the rules."**

"**When have the rules ever stopped me?"**

**She was right, she told me about how she grew up. Always the rebel child.**

"**I just want to go to sleep," I said changing the subject.**

"**Okay, I will just get my coat-."**

"**You're not going to sleep over? I want a snuggle buddy!"**

"**I thought you were mad at me about Brooke."**

"**Mad? No. Just want to sleep in your arms tonight, baby."**

"**Well, if that's what you want then okay." She said smiling and hopping into bed with me.**

I was on the verge of tears pulling into my driveway. _Shit how could that have been so good just 2 weeks ago, and now everything was shit._ I had to find Emily, I need to kiss her and hold her and tell her I love her. I just need to figure out where she could be. She said she was going back to Boston, I will ask Garcia to help me find her tomorrow, and tonight I need to get some sleep.

**Ending Note:** Will JJ find Emily? Who's Brooke? Will Strauss find out about Jemily? You'll have to keep reading!

**XOXO,**

**Kendal**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6!**

**Author's Note:** **Thanks for the reviews, you rock!**

**Author's Note 2: **** School has started! So updates might not be as frequent, like this one it took about a week. Updates will either be late on Friday night's or on Saturdays! Keep reading and reviewing!**

****JJ's POV****

The one thing I hadn't done was call Emily. Everyone else had tried to reach her but I hadn't yet. How could I though, I mean what would I say to her? _Hey, you made love to me and then just left, what's up with that, Em? _No, I wasn't going to say that it just sounds awkward.

My bedroom was still the way I had left it. My bed still all messy from my night with Emily, I noticed while making my bed that she had left her bra behind. I just grabbed in and started to sob. "Why did you leave me, Em?" I said to myself through the tears. I cried myself to sleep that night.

I was awoken at 5 am by my home phone ringing, I rushed to get it but the message had already been left.

I pressed play, "Agent Jareau this is Erin Strauss, I know this is your day off but we need you in the office at 8am sharp. See you in a few hours."

"_What the fuck?_" Hopefully this was about a case, I pray to god this is about a case.

Going into work on a Monday morning was never fun. And to add to my stress I spilled my coffee on myself right when I got into my car, great.

Walking into work I already felt the tension. Emily had been gone for a while but we had been on a case. She just made the office more fun. Maybe that's not the word, more entertaining. Because honestly all we did all day was do paperwork for previous cases. Yeah, not fun I know.

Morgan was sad; Emily and he had become best friends. And Reid was masking it but I knew he missed her too. Hotch and Gideon kept going on with their normal days. And Garcia didn't talk about it, especially around me because she knew I took it the hardest. Today I was going to see if I could work up the courage and try and call Em. I was so fucking nervous. What if she didn't _want _to come back? What if she was perfectly happy with leaving?

"Agent Jareau?" I heard Strauss say from Hotch's office.

"Hm?" I replied

"Up here now please."

This couldn't be good. My hands started sweating and I got this awful feeling in my stomach. Oh god, this was about Emily.

"What's this in regards to, Ma'am?" I asked shutting the door.

"You know Agent Prentiss has left, correct?"

"Yes," I said.

"Well we are down one profiler, would you consider filling in for her until we find a replacement?'

"Uh, I'm not a-…"

"I know you aren't a profiler, it would just be temporary."

"Yeah, I will." I responded quickly.

"Alight, you may go, Agent Jareau."

I nodded my head then left.

As I got back to my office and shut the door I let out a breath that I hadn't even known I had been holding. I had to call Emily. I picked up my phone and scrolled through my contacts until I found her name, and pressed dial.

It didn't even ring it just said _the number you are trying to reach is no longer in service or has been deactivated. _Weird, Hotch said she just wouldn't pick up yesterday. If she changed her number I swear to fucking god.

I went to my computer and figured I could e-mail her I guess.

I typed _"It's Jen, we need to talk," _and pressed send.

_This g-mail account had either been deleted or is not working at the moment, try again later, _popped up on the screen. What the hell? Emily could not have just fallen off the face of the Earth. This wasn't making any sense; I had to get to the bottom of this.

I walked out of my office phone in hand and approached Hotch.

"Hey, Hotch got a second?" I asked.

"Yeah, what is it, JJ?"

"Did you say when you called Emily her phone was off, or-…"

"JJ, I think you need to forget about Emily for a while, focus on your work."

"Was her phone deactivated when you called her, yes or no?!" I said almost shouting at him.

"JJ, lower your voice," he said in hushed tone.

"Yes or no, Hotch." I said.

"No, it rang then went to voice mail. Why?"

"It's deactivated now. Why would she get a new number?"

"Maybe she just wanted a fresh start. New job, new phone, number-.."

"She got a new job?" I asked cutting him off.

"No, I-I don't know. Just assuming, she's a very smart woman and fights for what she wants."

"Then why doesn't she fight for me?" I said under my breath.

"What," Hotch asked.

"Um, nothing if you hear anything number, e-mail, find me."

"Okay, JJ"

When I got back to my office the door was open. I know I shut it, I always do. Slowly turning the door knob I walked in, nothing had been moved. Maybe someone went in to look for me. Oh well, then can come back later. I was at the shelf behind my desk looking at cases before I found a serious one and sat down to start reading it when I realized a foreign object on my computer keyboard.

It was a small piece of ripped yellow lined paper that read, "_Hello, JJ or should I call you Agent Jareau? I have something that you might want but I want something from you first. I hope you will do anything to save you precious Emily Prentiss. –Rending"_

"Oh my god," I said aloud. Suddenly I couldn't breathe; someone had Emily, my Emily?

"Don't worry, Em I'm coming," I said grabbing all my stuff and leaving my office.

Rushing out I bumped into someone, someone filling in for me maybe when I filled in as profiler until they could find someone else.

"Oh, sorry," I said. "Kind of in a rush."

"It's okay, I'm Harrison by the way Brooke Harrison."

"Brooke?" Don't let it be the same Brooke!

"Yeah, I knew Agent Prentiss, I guess though some connections I am going to be filling in for the media liaison for a while!"

"Uh-uh..oh yeah that's me, um Agent Jareau but you can call me JJ."

"Nice to meet you, JJ" she said shaking my hand and smiling.

"How do you know, Emily?" I blurted out.

"I went to some of the same high schools as her in Europe, our parent's worked together."

"So you're good friends?" I said wanting to get to the bottom of this whole Brooke, Emily thing.

"Yeah, pretty good friends for a long time. Then more than friends, but we're so past that now!" she said chuckling.

"Uh.."

"Did you not know Emily was gay?"

"No! I knew, I'm just- I need to be somewhere. Bye."

Note to self, don't meet any of Emily's other ex's. I just died a little inside.

**Ending Note:**** Hey! Hope you liked this chapter. It was a little shorter but as I said I have school now. And it was kind of a bummer to write, I felt bad for JJ just writing it. Leading up to Jemily reunion soon! So stay tuned, keep reading and reviewing! **

**XOXO,**

**Kendal**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7!**

**Author's Note:** School is brutal, sorry for not updating a lot. This story kind of took a turn that I didn't want it to also. But I've got to stick with it, that's what I get for writing chapter 6 at 3 am. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter! Reviews are nice!

**Author's Note 2**: I think after I am done with this story I might do one from Emily's POV, maybe? It might be fun! Review saying yes or no about that!

****JJ's POV****

Remembering I had to talk to Garcia I went towards her office. But on the way I stopped in the bathroom and went to fix myself. I looked like a mess. My eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying. My usually straight, simple, light blonde hair was now tangled and dull. I missed 3 buttons while buttoning my shirt this morning. Emily had really fucked me, than fucked me over. My life was at a standstill, and I didn't know how to get it going again.

I knocked lightly on Garcia's open door, "Hey, Pen?"

"Oh, Jay. Honey." She said I knew it was because of my appearance.

"It's really that bad, eh?"

"No! You look fabulous as always. I was just-…"

"Yeah, okay." I said, before she could finish what she was saying.

She opened her mouth and was about to say something, "I need you to track Emily's phone." I blurted out as I handed her the note I had got from _Rending_.

"Is the for real?" she said still looking at the note.

"Why would I show you a fake note? Track her cell phone, now!" I said in a harsh tone.

"Right away, boss." She replied knowing I meant business.

Two long minutes later I told Garcia I was going to get us some coffee, and clear out my head. There was so much going on in there, I'm not sure I should even be at work right now. I wanted to punch every happy person I saw. I was driving home the other day and saw a couple walking on the street sharing a hot chocolate and I wanted to knock it out of their hands. How awful of a person am I that I feel the urge to do that? I hated who I was becoming and it was all her fault. So why did I want her back so badly? If I saw her I don't even know what I would say to her; probably to fuck off. But a second later I would be on her telling her I loved her and I can't without her again.

"Um, JJ?" Morgan asked in a sympathetic voice.

"Hm?" I said looking him in the eyes.

"Garcia was wondering where you were. You said you were going to get some coffee an hour ago." He said, his eyes were filled with concern.

"Oh, uhm was I really out here that long? Tell her I'll be right in."

He nodded, "JJ? You're okay, right?"

"Yeah. I will be."

"Alright blondie, I'll tell her you're on your way."

"Thanks, Derek." I said giving him a half smile.

An hour?! I was out here for an hour? I looked at the time on my phone. Yep that seems about right. I came out here around 2 it was now 3:15, wow. I looked at my phone again, the screen saver was of the team, before Emily was working here. I was in between Elle and Gideon both of them engulfing me in a hug. I missed Elle so much! I could talk to her about anything; she was my best friend right next to Garcia. No one really knew we were friends though, at work we kept it professional. When we had girls night we went crazy, looking for hot guys to dance with. I still had her cell number, unless she changed it. Maybe I should give her a call, catch up. No, JJ focus on Emily.

I walked back into the building with my shirt and hair fixed, there was nothing I could do about my eyes at this point.

"Hey, Pen sorry I was gone for so long." I said. "Was wrapped up in my own thoughts, here's your coffee."

"It's okay, girl I get it." she said taking to coffee from my hands.

"So did you find out anything?"

"Here, it's all I could get. Thankfully her phone has a tracker in it. So even when it's off I can still trace it. It's been in the same spot for about 3 days." She said handing me a piece of paper with an address printed on it with pink ink.

"She's still in DC?" my voice was quivering.

"Looks that way, kiddo."

"I gotta go here, now."

"Don't you want back up? I mean you don't know who even took her."

"No, Strauss will never authorize that!"

"Then don't tell her. Go talk to Hotch."

"Why do you always know what to do?"

"It's a gift, hon."

I smiled at her and walked out nearly knocking over Gideon.

"Hi, how you doin'?" he asked me.

"I found Emily." I spat out.

"Wha-.."

"Someone took her; Garcia just tracked her cell phone to here." I was now crying.

He took me into a hug, "we are going to go find her, I will get Aaron, Morgan, and Reid."

"Thank you, Jason."

"Anytime, JJ. We're your family, and Emily doesn't know it yet but we are her family too. We do what even we can to protect each other. Now go get in one of the SUV's I will be there in a second with Reid. Hotch and Morgan will take the other one."

"What about back up?"

"Hopefully we won't need it."

I went to the locker room to get my vest, gun, and belt. I looked in the mirror; the desperation in my eyes had turned to rage. I was ready to find Emily and went I came face to face with the person who took her I was going to **end **them. I don't care who this person was, if they had family. They took something from me, none the less the kidnapped an FBI agent. In my book that is enough for a bullet, maybe not enough to kill them; but to cause them enough pain. The pain they made me endure. I was ready, I was going into the fighting.

I saw the boys walking out of the building with the same expressions; they wanted to get Prentiss back, Morgan the most. Gideon climbed in next to me in the driver seat, "You ready?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

With that we drove.

**Ending Note: ****Hope you liked this chapter! Reviews are cool.**

**XOXO,**

**Kendal**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8! **

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! I don't even know how long it's been since I have updated…So I am just going to catch you up. I have been brainstorming some ideas for the Emily POV of this story starting with chapter 1. I just got so caught up in that I completely forgot I wasn't finished with this yet.**

****JJ's POV****

**Flashbacks in Bold**

In the car I couldn't get what the unsub could have been doing to Emily out of my head. I felt sick to my stomach. I was shaking, nervous, praying that she was alive and well. Just please be alive. I don't know what I would do with myself if I never got to see her again.

"Pull over," I stated

"JJ we're almost-"

"Pull the fuck over!" I cut Gideon off.

When he pulled over I got out of the car and purged my lunch. I hadn't thrown up since I was in high school with the flu. Holy shit.

"You okay, kid?" he stepped out of the car.

"Yeah, get back in."

"Alright, let's go find your girl." He said with a wink.

We got back into the car, following the GPS directions. We came to a house. Hotch, Derek, and Spence were already there. Waiting for me and Jason. They hadn't looked around, they hadn't draw their guns, what the fuck?

"Why the hell haven't you gone in? She could be dead in there, I can't even believe-"

"Hey, hey JJ calm down. We couldn't go in yet without back up."

"I don't care! Emily is in there." I screamed getting loose from his grip and going into the house. Hotch tried to stop me, but I was already inside. They came in after me.

"Jareau, this isn't-"

"Clear!" I said. I wasn't going to let Hotch have his two cents. He wanted to find Emily just as much as I did.

I heard a sound coming from upstairs, "Cover me, Derek."

"You got it, Blondie"

We started upstairs and heard muffled sounds. It sounded like people talking, but I couldn't be sure. Time seemed like it was going in slow motion as I walked up to the second door upstairs, I looked through the crack of the door, I couldn't see anything. We didn't know anything about this unsub except for his last name. If he was in there and had Emily, I was going to kill him.

I walked all the way into the room and before I knew it I was being hit over the back of the head with a _very _hard object. The world started to spin. I lost my footing and fell down near the bedroom door, hitting my head on that too.

I was seeing triple of everything in front of me, and then I heard Derek's voice. I guess the team had found out his credentials, because I heard Derek call him Matthew.

"Matthew Rending you are under arrest for the kidnapping of a federal agent." I passed out before I heard Derek read him his rights.

All I remember after that is being carried off by paramedics.

I kept going in and out of consciousness in the ambulance, "Where's Emily?" is the only thing I said when I was awake.

Jason was in the ambulance with me. The only thing he said was "she's going to be fine." I didn't believe him. I may not be a profiler, but I do work with them every day. Some things you just pick up on.

My eyes were blinded by the grotesque bleached light above me. I tried to open my eyes, but failed. Shifting around I realized I couldn't. I finally got my eyes open and looked around. I had spent the night with numerous wires in bed with me. I had this wicked throbbing in my head that felt like someone was hitting me in the head continuously with a hammer. _Duh, _that's probably what the unsub hit me in the head with.

I looked to the chairs in the room. A sleeping Spencer and pacing Garcia were before me.

"Hey," I said with a new found rasp to my voice.

One head wiped around and another shot up when they heard my voice.

"JJ," Spence said with a smile and a warm hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible, my head."

"Well honey, you did get hit in the head with a hammer and fell on a door frame." Pen said sitting next to me on my bed.

"Do I have a concussion?" I said, hoping it was a no.

"And a broken collar bone," came a voice from behind Spence.

Spencer moved to the side and I saw Hotch, "Hey, Boss."

"How are you feeling?"

"Does everyone want to know that?" I said chuckling. "So, um. How is Emily?"

The room immediately got tense, no one would look me in the eye, they wouldn't even look each other in the eye.

"JJ, she… she just got out of surgery. It's 50-50 right now. We won't know anything until tomorrow morning." Hotch stated.

I felt my cheeks get warm with fresh tears. Tonight I would do something I hadn't done since I was little, pray. Pray for Emily, pray for me and Emily.

"**Okay close your eyes." Emily said as she led me into her living room.**

**It was my birthday and I was excited to see what my secret girlfriend had in store for me. **

"**Surprise!" my blindfold was undone and a warm fire and candle light dinner on the living room floor were in front of me.**

"**Em, it's perfect." I said smiling and giving her a kiss. **

**After we finished dinner and had our fill of wine. Emily disappeared for a moment and came back with a long red velvet box. **

"**Honey, I told you no presents."**

"**You were serious? Want me to return it?" she said giving me that sexy, Prentiss smile. **

**She handed me the box and gestured for me to open it. When I did I saw a beautiful diamond bracelet with my birthstone in the middle. I looked at her, and back down at the bracelet. She took it out of the box, took me hand and attached the clasps.**

**I lifted it up and looked at the engraved underside. "**_**Happy Birthday, Jennifer. I love you. –Emily"**_

**I gasped at the statement, "Em, I love you too." I pulled her into a profound loving kiss. We moved away from the wine glasses and plates and continued to kiss. **

**I let her touch me, but I couldn't do it. "Emily, stop." I said about to cry.**

"**Hey, hey stop. I understand. Remember what I said before, you could never ever disappoint me, JJ."**

"**I know, I just feel like I want you so bad. I can't follow through though. How can I love you so much, and not be able to show it?"**

"**Maybe you're scared?"**

"**Scared?"**

"**Scared of losing me if we do sleep together," she said her striking, russet eyes watching at mine. "Jen, I can see it in your eyes. You're scared. And I can wait until you aren't anymore."**

**Emily pulled me into a hug, "Thank you, Em."**

**She kissed the top of my head, "You're welcome, baby."**

"**Let's go to sleep. That case was fucking hell this week."**

I broke from my dream to the smell of coffee and a one Emily Prentiss sitting beside my bed.

She opened her mouth and spoke, "hey, honey."

**Ending Note: ****Thanks for reading and reviewing! New chapter soon! **

**XOXO,**

**Kendal**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9!**

**Author's Note:**** Hey! New chapter right away. Really excited about reuniting JJ and Emily! Hope you enjoy…**** By the way that dream in the last chapter was a flashback/ dream it really happened. **

****JJ's POV****

"Hey, honey" it kept ringing in my head. Was I still dreaming? "Jen, you okay? Should I buzz the nurse?"

"huh? No, no. I'm fine." I managed to squeak out.

I wasn't dreaming anymore. Emily was here, in front of me. She was bruised from head to toe. She had stiches above her left eyebrow and also along her left forearm. And she was sporting a blue cast signed with the teams names, and a lovely decorated sling that said "_Courtesy of Penelope." _Of course I thought smiling a bit.

"You seem like you had it worse than I did. How's your head?"

"hu-hurts. I can't seem to shake the pounding," after I said that she grabbed my hand with her good arm and kissed it.

"You're a fighter; I know you'll be okay. Oh by the way your parents are here, want me to get them?"

"They're here?" I asked, she nodded, "yeah I want to see them."

I hadn't seen my parents in the longest time. Sure we talked on the phone, but I hadn't seen them face to face since 2 Christmases ago. It had been too long. I just wanted them to hold me and tell me everything was going to be alright. But I knew Emily and I had a lot to work out and catch up on.

My mom walked in first with my niece Samantha. I wish she hadn't brought her. A 9 year old girl definitely didn't ne ed to see her aunt held up in a hospital bed.

Then my dad walked in with the biggest teddy bear I had even seen and an enormous bouquet of daisies and blue roses. My dad always remembered my favorites.

"Aunt Jay!" Sam screamed and ran towards me.

"Samantha Amy, be careful. Aunty is hurt." My mom scolded her.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Com'ere, peanut," I said reaching my arms out for her to come lay with me.

She smiled and jumped up onto the bleak hospital bed with me. I pulled her close and told I missed her, and was surprised at how big she had got in just two years. She stayed with my parents a lot because my brother traveled a lot for his job. And her mom wasn't in the picture anymore.

"If it wasn't for Emily calling us this morning we wouldn't have even know you were hurt," my dad said.

I looked at my Dad then at Emily. "You seriously called my parents for me?" I said smirking a little.

"Sure did, Jareau."

"Some friend you got there, Jenny," my mom said putting the flowers in some water.

"Yeah, thanks Em." Little did my parents know she was more than a friend.

The rest of the evening had been spent by my parents telling painfully embarrassing stories about my childhood.

"Oh god, Mom! Did you really have to tell that story?"

My mom had just told the story about the time I scored on my teams goal when I was in "Little League" soccer.

"Well, it was a miles stone in your soccer career. No one was even mad at you sweetie. They were all too busy laughing." My mother said, laughing her head off.

It was actually really nice to have the family here. And having them be acquainted with Emily. Kind of felt like it was supposed to happen like this. Emily would eventually leave and my parents being all-knowing or whatever would already know that Emily and I were an item. If only.

"I can't believe soccer star over here did that." Emily said laughing at the story.

"Watch it, Agent Prentiss. I can make your work load much heavier when you get back." I said winking.

"Let's see you try Agent Jareau." she said challenging my statement, her chocolate orbs taunting my sapphire ones.

She smirked and looked away, I wanted her so bad!

I felt a tug at my sweatshirt that Spencer had brought me; Samantha was asleep next to me. I smiled, she looked just like Amy. I hope she could grow up and be as beautiful as my big sister was.

"Maybe we should get going?" My Mom said standing up and taking Sam.

"Yeah, I think that would be best. Bring her by tomorrow; it was nice having her here." I said giving my Dad a hug.

"Now Emily, you are going to take care of your Jenny right?"

"My-my Jenny?" Emily said, nervousness in her eyes.

"Yeah, take care of her." My mom said giving her a kiss on the top of the head.

I leaned my head back in frustration. Of course my mother already knew. She was Sandy Jareau for fuck's sake. I had told my parents when I was in college that I knew I was bisexual. They frequently questioned me about it. Saying I was in college and it was probably just a phase. But When I got out of college and still had those feelings, they knew I was serious. But Emily is the only girlfriend I had ever had.

Maybe they saw it when we looked at each other. The way we looked at each other or the bracelet Emily gave me on my birthday. Maybe that was it. My mom did inspect it front and back looking at how beautiful it was.

"Did you tell them?"

"What? No, I've been here with you the whole time."

"No, I mean before. Like a month ago before we started to get serious," Emily asked me.

"I haven't seen my parents in years, and I haven't talked to them on the phone in a while."

"Oh." She sound relived that I hadn't told my parents. "Sam is such a sweetheart, she acts just like you."

"Well, she doesn't really have anyone to look up to. Her died when she was a baby."

"How'd she..?"

"Cancer." I said answering the question before it could be finished. "Will you lay with me, or are you in too much pain?"

Emily slowing got up from her wheelchair and made her way onto the bed. She pulled me close wrapping both arms around my waist. It felt so good to be with her, holding her.

"If we both weren't hurt right now, you'd be in for it Prentiss." I said kissing her neck.

"Oh yeah? You think we are too hurt?"

"Are you serious? Em, you have a broken arm for Christ sakes!"

"I have two hands, and who says I need hands to satisfy you? I sure know I don't."

…

To be continued….

**Ending Note: ****Little shorter. Getting ready to finish this up! Then start Emily's POV! Thanks for the reviews! **

**XOXO,**

**Kendal**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10!  
Author's Note:**** Yay almost through with this chapter! So glad I don't have writer's block anymore. Oh yeah and in this chapter there may be a visit from a one Elizabeth Prentiss. MAYBE! If you want to know read it!**

****JJ'S POV****

…

"ow, ow okay. Maybe this isn't going to work out so well." Emily was on top of me and just a note to self. Never try and have sex, in a hospital bed, while you and your partner are hurt. Not fun.

"Yeah, my collar bone, I forgot." I said pushing the nurse button. I seriously needed more pain killers.

"I didn't even know about that! Why did you tell me?"

"As I said I forgot. But I wish it never happened. I missed you." I said kissing Emily lightly on the lips.

Emily sat back down in the wheelchair that she was sitting in before. And the nurse came in with a small paper white cup and a class of water.

I took my pills and instantly fell asleep. I don't know if I was dreaming or if I could somehow hear everyone coming in and out of my room and the conversations they were having.

First I heard Morgan enter. "Hey Em, how is she doing?"

"Good I think I hurt her a little bit though." Emily said as I felt her stroke my hair.

"What were you two doing?" he said in a high octave then he usually talked in.

"Nothing," Emily stated. "Derek really nothing, I told you I hurt her collar bone more."

"Alright, Princess. I believe you. How have you been feeling lately? That was a nasty cut he gave you there."

"It hurts really bad. Even if I just touch it lightly, I get this searing pain shoot up my arm. They said the cast is unnecessary though. The doctor is taking it off tomorrow morning."

"That's too bad, you won't get to see the beautiful artwork I made on the cast." He said pointing to the "_get well soon"_ graffiti he had done.

"Ooh, little Derek is sad his art is going to get thrown away." Emily said making puppy dog face at him.

"Ha-ha very funny." He looked at his watch. "Well I guess I should send Strauss in here. She wanted to see how JJ was…and talk to you." He said giving Emily a hug, me a kiss on the forehead then leaving.

Even in my sleep I felt the room tense, and I felt Emily squeeze my hand a little bit tighter.

By now everyone in the BAU knew about our relationship. Strauss was bound to find out eventually, and I know she had now.

"Agent Prentiss, how are you feeling?" I heard her ask, sitting down in the leather chair on the other side of me. Making it squeak.

"I'm doing well, ma'am. Thank you."

"And how is Agent Jareau been feeling. I understand you have been in here since after you got your stiches?"

"Yes I have, and she is doing okay. He collar bone was bothering her so the nurse gave her a sleep aid and pain killers." _Sleep Aid that's why I fell asleep! Ha! _

"Oh, I see." She looked at me then to Emily. "So, when did this," she gestured to both of us, "start?"

"I don't know the exact date, ma'am. Sorry." Emily said as sarcasm filled he voice.

"I- I"

"No let me talk. I don't see the problem with this? We have been adults the past 5 months that we have been together. You didn't know about it until today, when Agent Hotchner told you! So if it hasn't interfered with solving cases now, what would make that change?" Emily almost screamed.

"It is against the rules, Agent Prentiss!" Strauss said _screaming_.

"Well I don't know what to tell you. We are still together. So if you think the BAU needs to lose two of the best agents they have ever had, then that's on your shoulders." Emily said, "I'm done with this conversation."

"I am too. I think I've made my decision." She said exiting.

I heard Emily let out a breath that I didn't know she had been holding.

As the night went on and more people came in and out I was presented with a voice that I didn't recognize.

"Knock, knock. I went to your room but they said you were in here, with Agent Jareau? Is that her?" the mystery woman said.

"Yes Mother, it's her. Why would I just be sitting by a stranger's bed?"

Mother?!

"So how long has this been going on?"

"About 5 months."

"I'm happy for you Emily. I just wanted to make sure you were feeling okay. When Jennifer wakes up tell her I hope she gets well soon."

"Wait, you came to check on me all the way from Europe?"

"No I was in the States, I was actually trying to call you for a few days, but someone told me this happened and I just wanted to see you."

"Thanks, Mother." Emily said.

Emily let go of my hand to hug her mom goodbye.

"By the way, Emily what happened to you and Brooke?"

"She- I, it just didn't work out. We are two completely different people. And I don't think we can be friends now after everything that's happened."

"Such a shame you can't work it out and be friends. Remember High-?"

"Mother! I remember high school, we were best friends. Things change."

"Alright sweetie, keep in touch." Mrs. Prentiss kissed Emily on the cheek and left.

Maybe I was dreaming. When Emily talked about her mom, she made her seem awful. Then again, I don't think I could dream Emily standing up to Strauss like that; because I could see Emily doing that for me any day.

I could actually see this working out in the long run for me and Emily. I already loved her so much for everything she had done for me. I could see a life with her.

Slowly I started to wake back up.

"Aunt Jay!" I heard Samantha scream from across the room.

"Hey honey! Give me a hug." I said engulfing my niece in a hug.

"Does this still hurt?" She said pointing at my collar bone.

"It feels much better; I actually get to leave today. You Meme and Grandpa are bringing me home!"

"Yay!" She said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"And, Auntie's friend Emily is going to help her around the house, because of her concussion." My mom said.

"She's just got her cast off and is on her way there now." My dad added in.

"She is?" I asked

They both nodded.

Well this is going to be a fun recovery.

**Ending Note: ****I think the next chapter is going to be the last one! **

**Hope you liked it R&R!**

**XOXO,**

**Kendal**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11! FINAL CHAPTER!**

**Author's Note:**** I should be starting my Macbeth essay right now, I feel like I will be able to get this done faster though. I am getting kind of excited to write Emily's POV, like a lot! So leave so reviews of what you would like to see from Emily; it would help me quite a bit. So I hope you like this last chapter!**

**Author's Note 2****: Short visit from Agent Greenaway. I don't get why so many people didn't like Elle. Lola Glaudini played the part so well. She was badass, sexy, and saaasssyyyy as hell! Pretty much like me, ahah. But seriously. So I hope you like her cameo. It's basically like "catching up with Elle", enjoy!**

****JJ'S POV****

I spent my last night in the hospital alone. It actually felt nice to be alone, not like before when Em was gone. It was very peaceful, calming. I had gotten upgraded to a private room, on the top floor, thanks to Emily's mom's connections. I had a concussion and a shattered collar bone and I felt _refreshed. _I know crazy right? Somehow, seeing my parents, Samantha, my second family, Emily I felt like a new Jennifer Jareau. Not the girl who would date a guy for a week and decide I wasn't the relationship type, not the girl who never wanted to get married. I always thought it was because I had seen failed relationships before and I didn't want to be like that. But honestly I was scared, and no one had ever made me feel safe until, well Emily.

Strange as it is, I swear she was the one for me. I had explained my feelings to the world but not to my good friend Elle. I had talked to her a while back, about the usual checking up on her. She had kind of left quickly and silently. I missed being able to relate to the job with her the way we did, because Pen never really understood, and Emily from the start was good at compartmentalizing things.

I sat up in bed, picked up my phone and dialed her number.

It rang 4 times, "Detective Greenaway," she said probably still at work.

"Hey, Elle its JJ."

"JJ, Hey! Sorry for not calling in a while big case, you know how it is." She said chuckling a bit.

"Yeah, you're telling the girl who's in the hospital right now."

"Hospital? The media liaison?"

"Excuse me?" I said shocked by her statement.

"Jay, I'm kidding. What happened, you never seemed to get hurt before."

"Saving an agent can be hard work, Greenaway. Anyways, it's now that bad. Broken collar bone, minor concussion, I got away better than the other guy." I said smiling. "So what's up with you?"

"Work, engagement, work, pregnancy, you know the usual for me." She blurted out.

"WHAT? Oh my god, Elle? Who is he, what does he do, how far along are you?!" I said, probably as fast as I had ever said anything in my life.

"Whoa there, calm down with the questions. I barely caught that!" she said cracking up. "Start with the first question!"

"Who is the guy?" I asked in a sing songy voice.

"He works with me, he was my boss before he got promoted to lead detective at the NYPD. His name is Scott and he is amazing," she said very slowly, sounding very in love.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy for you. How did he propose?" I asked smirking.

"We were just out on a weekly date night, and he gave his proposal speech to the whole restaurant, no fear about what he was saying. It was the most honest thing I had ever heard anyone say." I felt so happy for her. "And the wedding is going to be soon! Jennifer Jareau will you be my maid of honor?" she said rather dramatically.

"I'm seriously crying, Elle. That's amazing. And yes Elle Greenaway I would be honored to be your maid of honor!"

"Okay, what was your last question?"

"THE BABY!" I yelled. "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah, I found out about five months ago, so I'm about five and a half months along! And…it's a girl."

"I'm dead, whoa. Holy shit," I said unable to speak.

"I feel so blessed. I never thought I would be able to have kids, with the whole shooting thing…."

"You deserve it, Elle." I said. "I don't think anyone deserves it more than you."

"That means so much, JJ" she said. "So speaking of relationships, and kids, and blah blah blah. Any special guy in your life?"

I knew she was going to ask this eventually, maybe I should just say it. Rip it off, like a band aid? I think that's my best shot.

"There- um yeah there actually is some_one._"

"Someone?" She asked confused.

"Her name is Emily, she is the one that took you position when you left."

"JJ, I never thought you- I mean-…"

"I never thought I could have feelings for a girl either, but I guess I realized it doesn't matter the gender. It's the person," I said.

"JJ, I'm glad you found someone who makes you feel amazing. And I still love you, doesn't matter to me who you fall in love with as long as she makes you happy."

"That's how the rest of the team felt too, you should call some of them Elle. At least call Derek and Spencer."

"Yeah, I was thinking about it. I think I will call Derek first and call him the news!"

"He's going to be really happy, and slightly jealous," I said laughing

"Tell me about it," she said. "Well, I have to go. Final meeting of the day, it was great talking to you, Jay. I'll keep you updated on the peanut!"

"You better! Talk to you soon, Elle."

Hanging up the phone I felt even happier. Despite my injuries life was pretty fucking great.

I got the best night of sleep I had gotten in weeks that night.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXx

Oh no, I heard Derek and Emily walking into my room and chatting about work. Great.

"Okay, this case isn't worth it. They already have 3 suspects in custody, Derek. And we have two agents down."

"What if they are completely wrong with their profile!"

"They didn't even call us in; it's just a random file that was sent in. It says-.."

With my eyes still closed I cut Emily off, "Will you two shut up about work?"

I opened my eyes. They both looked at me, "We were just-.." Derek said.

"No, no work." I said to him. I looked at Emily "Take me home, Em."

"As you wish, Queen JJ." She said giving me a kiss.

"Well, would you look at that," Derek said "Very adorable, and sexy…"

"Shut up," Emily said hitting him in the abdomen, he pretended to be hurt.

"Oof, you got me good Prentiss."

I loved seeing them fight like brother and sister. They had become so close since Emily started here.

"So what do you have planned for Agent Jareau's recovery, Agent Prentiss?" he said wiggling his eye brows.

"Letting her recover," Emily said.

"Yeah, okay." He said smiling and taking my bags that I had packed the night before.

"You know, Derek. I really don't think it's any of your business." I said getting up out of the bed, instantly feeling dizzy.

I started to fall and he caught me, "maybe you should stay laying down until they bring the wheelchair, Blondie?" he said as the nurse came in with the wheelchair.

"Wheelchair? No, do I really have to been taken out in one?"

"Yes!" Emily said. "Now come, let me help you up." Emily helped me walk over to the wheelchair, she signed some papers and we were out of there.

xxxxXXXxxxxxx

The whole ride home there wasn't one word spoken. But right when we left the hospital Emily took my hand and held it the whole way home.

When we got to my apartment, I walked over to the couch and laid down. I started to fall asleep when I felt a shift on the couch. Emily had sat down next to me and put my legs on her lap. I just looked up at her and smiled.

She smiled back at me, "What cha' thinking about?"

"You." I said. "And how my collar bone is feeling _a lot_ better!"

"Oh yeah? Is it really feeling better?" she said shifting around so my legs were now wrapped around her waist.

"Mhhhmm, a lot better," after that I pulled her into a kiss.

She started placing light kisses and sucking on my neck while slowly unzipping my sweatshirt.

"Just take it off, Em." I said in a huff.

She took off my sweatshirt, followed by my tank top, then my bra. I felt an instant shock go through my body as she brought her mouth to my breasts.

"oh, Em."

I was undoing the buttons on her shirt when I go it off; she was trailing kissing down my slightly bruised body, kissing every mark. She started to unbutton my jeans, then took them and my panties off at once.

"Emily, stop teasing." Right in that moment Emily started kissing and sucking on my clit. Getting much deserved moans from me.

"Please, now." I said with that she thrusted two fingers inside as she came up to kiss me again. We started to make out intensely; she started kissing my neck again when I reached my orgasm, "EMILY!"

"Mmm, was it worth the wait?"

"Of course, now let's see how you felt about waiting."

I rolled Emily over so I was now on top of her, we were kissing again just like before I came. I moved my hands down to pull of the yoga pants she was wearing. Once I got them off I played with the fabric around her panties before I discarded those as well.

Moved my thigh up to her throbbing center I heard her moan through the kiss. I placed two fingers inside of her.

"Oh, Jen, oh my god." Her hips were rocking along with the motion of my fingers.

"Faster?" I whispered in her ear.

"Y-ye-yes." She said whimpering.

I started to pump faster and I felt her tighten up around me.

I got off of Emily and cuddled up next to her.

"Was that worth the wait?" I asked

"More than you'll ever know." She said kissing me. "So what do we do now?"

"We go back to work on Monday, go to Elle's wedding next month, and love each other 'til the end of time."

"Sounds like a good plan, Agent Jareau."

**THE END!**

**Ending Note:**** As I said, Emily's POV coming up soon! Thanks for everyone who stuck with the story! Means a lot for my first one.!**

**XOXO, **

**Kendal**


End file.
